


Chains

by FoxRafer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge from <a href="http://tarnished-raven.livejournal.com/"><b>tarnished_raven</b></a> at <a href="http://the-challenger.livejournal.com/"><b>the_challenger</b></a> : To write the story of this 'photo' [manip]. Answering the questions, 'Why?' and 'What's next?'. The pairing does not have to be those pictured. In this challenge it's the story the picture implies, rather than the subject that I'm after.</p><p>There's no pairing here and I believe I only loosely cover the whole picture. Hopefully this meets what was being asked for in some way.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge from [**tarnished_raven**](http://tarnished-raven.livejournal.com/) at [**the_challenger**](http://the-challenger.livejournal.com/) : To write the story of this 'photo' [manip]. Answering the questions, 'Why?' and 'What's next?'. The pairing does not have to be those pictured. In this challenge it's the story the picture implies, rather than the subject that I'm after.
> 
> There's no pairing here and I believe I only loosely cover the whole picture. Hopefully this meets what was being asked for in some way.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Joseph could not remember how many days he had been held in this room, the dank and putrid air suffocating him. There were no windows here. Natural light would have recoiled from the festering bleakness of the space. It wasn't possible to gauge the passage of time by the occasional visits of the one he assumed must be the servant in this hall, for the man did not come in regular intervals. Joseph was repulsed at being hand fed by the servant, who deliberately licked his fingers before pushing chunks of stale bread and rancid meat into Joseph's mouth. But the meager crumbs and stagnant water were his only form of sustenance and at least took the edge off his slow starvation.

It was with a concerted effort that he strove not to forget the last time he had seen the world outside these walls. He had left that morning intending to survey the restoration of the workers' quarters at the back of the estate, but secretly wanted to see if the buildings would be at least passably comfortable for the servants and their families. His father ruled through cruelty and fear, and he wasn't convinced that the rooms would be fit for human habitation even after repairs had been made.

As much as he understood why his family was so hated in the village, he loved his home with an unwavering passion. The grounds always smelled so alive, the plants and grasses providing a vibrant backdrop of green against the darker browns and reds of the nearby woods. Everything seemed less trying when he was here, more peaceful. His sadness seemed to dissipate in the fresh air and beauty that surrounded him.

His capture had been so quick he still felt foolish at having insisted on leaving the house without a guard. As his mind had wandered into fruitless daydreams, they had been upon him in seconds, and his last glimpse of the sky was past sneering and hate-filled faces as the men loomed over him and beat him unconscious. Many days if not weeks must have passed since he woke chained to the wall in this room. He had learned to ignore hunger and thirst, and had given up hope of ever finding escape or at least respite from this interminable imprisonment.

The sound of the bar being lifted from the door jerked him from his memory as it swung slowly open on rusted hinges. A man he had not seen before walked in, dressed in slightly finer clothes and having an air and manner about him that did not speak of subservience. Joseph surmised that this must be the master of the household, his captor. The lantern in his hand cast odd shadows across the sharp planes of his face. His eyes seemed tired but his jaw was set in determination as he approached.

"Your father will not pay for your return," the gentleman announced, his voice soft yet strong. "Therefore we no longer have any use for you. But I will spare you the humiliation of being sold into slavery. I have instructed my guards to kill you tomorrow. You have my word your death will be quick and with little pain."

Joseph stared up at his captor, feeling an odd mix of fear and relief at his words. After so much time in disuse, he could not form any words in response. His tried to force his mouth and throat to make some kind of reply, but whether to plead for mercy or give thanks he did not know. His captor seemed to look at him with pity then turned and left the room, once more washing him in darkness. He cried for being so unloved, for the knowledge that his father would not mourn his death. So many things he had wanted to accomplish in his life and now all chances would disappear in a day. The cold and damp seemed to seep even further into his bones as he despaired his wasted life.


End file.
